warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shimmercloud
Archives:1,2 New Years! Google= Not accurate. I just learned that. Well Happy New Year's in 2 hours then! The nieghbors had fireworks, but I couldn't see them because of tree's and stuff. :) 05:17, 01/1/2013 05:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Page Question. Should we create a page for Sol? He was a major part in several books and he'' was'' a part of SkyClan for a short time, so technically a Clan cat. 15:13, 01/2/2013 Also, could you please delete all of the white cat pictures from my tutorial and rename File:GIMP Toolbox.png to File:Charart Tutorial.png? I believe I've found a way to just upload on one file and have everything show up. Thank you, 15:47, 01/2/2013 In-Activeness Concerning Chararts I won't be creating chararts and switching to female lineart for a while. I have an image up for approval (using Breezy's blanks~!) on the Warriors Wiki and plan on doing another if they're are any left when the current one is approved, so I need to focus my attention on those. I'll still be editing pages, however, just not doing chararts. Just a heads-up. 19:46, 01/2/2013 Yep, all the ones in the white section. The wiki decided to spaz over there. The file changes aren't showing and chat randomly kicked us all out for a second, apparently. Chat's working again though. Mine just sorta froze, and didn't kick me out. It was weird. >.>' 20:16, 01/2/2013 Idea All right, I'm not sure this is something we would want to implement, but it's an idea, and I figure it's better to propose it now when there's less pages then when we have all of them made. So look at the template here I think a variation of it could be used on the articles. We're supposed to be a wiki about Warriors Trivia, so why not have (some) of the trivia at the top of the article? I could easily edit it to fit the wiki. (and you probably could too) It's insanley simple to put on the article, example here (look at the top in source mode), unlike the charcat template on the Warriors Wiki, which still confuses me with all the line breaks and everything, and any information could easily be excluded. The one thing I'm not sure about is the image, so, I'd need to experiment with that a little first. :/ Also, I've had a bit of time to think about it while I was busy, and I was thinking if we use it we should include these categories: The Main Charart, the Clan(s) they're in, the direct family (including half-sibling's), the Mentor(s), the apprentice(s), the age, cause of death(if known), where they went after they died(if know), the book they were born in/first appeared in, and the book they died/last appeared in. I know it would be a big task, but I think it might be worth it. On an entirely different note, I finally made a DeviantArt account! 8D Technically I made it a week ago, but I finally started adding art to it yesterday. (Is it bad I'm really excited about this?) 04:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Help? I have some time to work on charart after all, yessss~! Anyways, the kit female lineart (http://www.iaza.com/work/130104C/iaza17442226242900.png) is giving me problems. x.x 'Cause of the pupil the eyelashes look weird. Help? 07:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmyGosh!! I know how to disable the user comments and replace it with the talk pages!! I asked 'Teldy from the WW and she said you need to go to the general admin dashboard, click on article features, and "disable article comments". Happy/Excited dance! 02:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Yay Talk pages done! I'll see what I can do about the kit lineart, but I might abandon it for at least a while. I've been working on the Project Charart guidelines and pobably would have them done but my internet was out this morning. >:( I left a message up there titled idea too. It's okay if you're thinking about it, but since I left so many I just wanted to make sure you got it. As for the talk pages, the ones that are closer to completion (don't think we have any that close currently though) I might start putting up what needs to be done. I have some ohter ideas too, but I think I'll just leave you with the one up there for now. :) 23:31, 01/5/2013 Oops you just replied to the other one. You can ignore the majority of the message up there. 23:32, 01/5/2013 Oh, and I'll play with it on the tester template a bit, I might be able to get some of the stuff in there that isn't in the other sections and stuff like that. We'll see. And yes, I shall follow you on DA, I'm Shimmerstripe. 23:36, 01/5/2013 Template Ok, so I'm working on the template for the charcat to see how it would work and everything, I get it all looking nice and then I discover that it shows everything even if you don't add something for it in the code. I think I know how to fix it so I'll work on it in my spare time here and there. If you want to see how it would look and all the stuff that would be in it it's on the Tester Template. It looks long, but no cat has that much family. (which is why the whole everything showing up thing is a big problem) I'm going to leave it alone for a day or so and work on other stuff though. 03:54, 01/6/2013 Exciting News/'Nother Idea First the news part. :) Open up a google tab and type in warriors trivia and search it. Guess where we come up?? Number 4!! Might not seem to exciting but when I checked around a month ago we weren't even on the page. And if you search warriors trivia wiki we're on number one! And there are no Warrior Wiki appearances on the page on eithier search. Perhaps we should spiff up the home page a bit in celebration that we actually appear on google? Anyways, my idea. I was thinking we could have some kind of article grading. I whipped up a couple of templates on my draft page t the very bottom already because I was evading doing stuff. :) The coding to put it on is pretty simple just: for an example. I don't think we should really use it now, since all the pages don't have much info on them, but it might be good for later on. The thing that I'm stuck with on the whole idea is the name of the article grade. I don't know what to call them. I fully believe that we should do nominations for Grade 3, and show Grade 3 articles on the main page to get them to grade 4, but I just don't know what to call them. Your thoughts on having them graded/grade names. I got another couple project ideas and stuff in mind too. 07:38, 01/6/2013 I know all the coding, but I can barely ever put it together to make something. x.x But, of course I'll help with the main page. I was thinking we could have a featured article every month and maybe list when the new books are coming out, and stuff like that. :) I have another idea for the projects too, being a template to make the member list nice and fancy. I figure since it's quite possible we'll have new members coming in soon we might as well have the projects look 'official' with project members (only two though ._.). After that I'll finish up the Project Charart guidelines, then move onto to the Project Trivia guidelines. Since I haven't worked with that Project at all I'll need to have a basic idea of what it's supposed to be. (And knowing me I'll make suggestions and ask questions.) Once there are some more 'closer to completed' articles I'll make a list on the talk page of the character of what needs to be finished up. That's also where we'd put the article grade stuff, for neatness. I'm thinking maybe like gem stone grades, like diamond as best, then something... -can't remember order of gemstones- I'll look it up and see what it'd be. I can also make pictures for the stones. There's my ideas. 01:16, 01/7/2013 Perhaps we should do amethyst, sapphire, emerald, ruby, diamond for the grading levels, amethyst being the lowest and diamond the highest? I could draw up a quick gem template and color them the color of the gemstones. What do you think about that? 03:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC) On my draft page where the grading templates are I have a template for the members list. I have all the ranks I'm currently using on the Charart guidelines (although I'm thinking about cutting out apprentice) and I was thinking on using all of them except apprentice for Project Trivia. The leader would, obviously be the leader, the deputy the second-in-command, the sr. warriors, would be people with the power to approve/archive images and nominations and stuff like that, and the warriors would just be regular users. Yep, I just decided to exclude apprentice, I'll remove that in a sec. Why do I get these ideas and decisions while typing messages. >:( How does it look to you? I used the base coding on this from the WW, dun kill me 03:33, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The problem with people who have mentors being apprentices until they graduate would be that sometimes a user would be capable of doing all but one style and perfectly ready to be a warrior, but their mentor doesn't really think their ready or something like that. Do you want me to do the gems too? And if you have a few minutes we could get on chat, and discuss some of this if you want. 03:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Color Scheme this is the color scheme I think we could use. What do you think? I'm going to get on the gems, then Project Charart guidelines, then the main page most likely. 05:17, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay... I derped in chat. There's 5 grades. I'm going to do Amethyst, Emerald, Topaz, Ruby, Diamond. I have them almost all done and ready, so I'll go ahead and upload them to show you, and if you want to do a different gem instead of emerald I can change it. (I/m going by the hardness scale now.) I'm going to do an amber-ish color for topaz too. 06:07, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Here are the gems: Amethyst, Emerald, Topaz, Ruby, and Diamond. Tell me what you think. I'll go add them in the coding so we can go ahead and make the two templates once the gems are ready (one for Project Trivia, one for Project Character Art) and then hop on over to finish the charart guidelines. 06:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Dun kill me for this Go look at Snowbird's page. Now as you see I have an example of the charcat in it. It's not a template, I put the code directly in the page. It's really only going to be long for characters with a lot of family and stuff. Can we do it, please? We could make a note some where that says if you don't know the coding for it to not use it and someone else will put it in. And it actually works... Snowbird reallly isn't that great of an example, if you want to see it in full action let me at Bluestar's or Firestar's page with it! ^.^ Anyways, tell me what you think. You might want to let me at Bluestar's page if you're not sure, I got all this cool stuff I could add. 08:10, January 7, 2013 (UTC) One last thing for now. We need to figure this out before they're more images. Are we doing transparency, or white backgrounds? Personally, I think transparency (even though it would mean going through them all) your thoughts? 09:07, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I was searching around on the Comminuty Central Wikia and I found some coding you can export into the Wiki's common.css to enable show/hide tables. I was thinking we could do that and include all ''the family and have the direct in the charcat. That needs more investigating though, so I'll leave out family in the charcat. And yeah I realized on the gems I messed up after doing them, I guess it doesn't matter though. Do you think we should make the template's and start using them now? Same thing with the project member table. Then for the main page I'm going to work on Poppyfrost and/or Sorreltail's page so we'll have a featured article, or we could use Vixenkit or Grasskit's. Few things though. Does the color scheme at the top of the section look good? And do you want solid border and how thick? I'm going to head over to Bluestar's page now. Oh, also, can I implement the charcat on all the pages? 04:00, 01/8/2013 Okay, Bluestar's page has a charcat now and I ''might get some others done tonight. I'll work on the main page when I have some more time, but I have school tomorrow, so not much time now. And then what about the gems and project member table? Are we using them now or no, 'cause I can probably get gems on the pages now and get the project member table in soon if you tell me who's what rank. :) 04:59, 01/8/2013 Okay, do you want me to add in the table and you our ranks, or do you want to tell me the ranks to add in? 00:24, 01/9/2013 I mean that we should at least have ourselves in there, if we're going to have the member table in, and what ranks we should be for each project. c: 00:46, 01/9/2013 That works~ I'll do that then go do my geometry homework yipes! and then head to the mainpage. 01:01, 01/9/2013 Main Page Do you have the original file for the banner/wordmark thing? I was going to put it on the main page but it's a bit blurry and has a couple of red spots, idk why. I was going to see if I could eithier fix that, or if it was fine at the right size re size it and make it look better a bit bigger. c: 02:24, 01/9/2013 Sure, don't see why not. It might take a few days, but I'll see if I can come up with something. I'll make it resemble the other one I guess, unless, you want to do it. Also, could you create a template called MP-Wiki News, one called MP-Series News, and one called MP-Character FA? The FA and the News will take up a lot of room if they don't go somewhere and stuff will be unreadable. c: 02:34, 01/9/2013 No, no we should use it, we should use it! Send it to me at Shimmerstripe200@gmail.com please, so I can work with it some and clear up the red spots. 02:38, 01/9/2013 All right, I'll work on the file a bit later. The main page should be up and running in just a little bit. :) 02:45, 01/9/2013 It's done!!!!!!!!! Go put in the first news about the projects new leaders and deputies and the main page being redone if you want. Add it on below the 'hidden note' on the Wiki News Template. Now I must go finish my LA homework~. 03:28, 01/9/2013 For the wiki news, the series news, the upcoming books, and the FA there's a template. Put the coding on the template and it shows up on the mainpage. It's so the mainpage isn't full of coding. I'm thinking about moving the FA to the side, possibly, but it depends on how long it is in comparison to the Upcoming books. And I might be able to get chat to show up there, we'll see. :) 03:35, 01/9/2013 We probably will. xD Oh well, I suppose we can just point them in the right direction. And yess, it worked! If it get's longer than what's in the section it will automatically turn into a scrollbox too. (or at least, it's supposed to) I'm going to add in the upcoming books in a little bit too, and try and get charcats in a few more articles. Then I got to get to finishing the PCA guidelines, and I suppose Project Trivia guidelines too. 04:12, 01/9/2013 Moving Pages Can we move Project Character Art/Talk Page to Project Character Art/Approval Page, since there's an actual talk page now? I figured it'd be better to split up discussions and approval pictures since it might get the talk page a bit confusing and hard to find images and such. =) 03:09, 01/10/2013 Thank you~ And my activity is going to plummet for the next week or so. I have a huge amount of homework, semester exams are next week, and afters the exams I'll be over at friends house for a couple of days. x.x So.. yeah, bit busy for a while. I'll still be on a bit though. And I shall slowly get PCA up and running, then I suppose we'll need to tackle Project Trivia and the character articles. Okay now I'll put on a couple of charcats and finish my Social Studies Essay on the war of 1812, then if I have time come back and work on some other stuff for PCA and articles. 01:53, 01/11/2013 Ugh, I feel like I'm going to fail mine too, especially Geometry. x.x Hopefully we shall get something done after it's all over, I should have some time, but knowing my luck something's gonna pop up and consume my time. 03:37, 01/11/2013 Voting Templates~ So I figured we were going to need voting templates soon, and I loked at the WW pictures, and they're from Wikipedia, under free use, so we can use them. They're here- question, abstain, comment, oppose, support. Those would be the ones for basic voting, and what I want to use for voting charart tweaks/redos. (still need to get on those guidelines! x.x) There's another couple I'd use for character nominations too, but we shant have those up for a while. On the WW Vote Category Template page under 'V- cont.' they have the templates I'd apply to the top of the voting page. If you like it I'll go ahead and upload them and make the templates, mkay? -this person needs to go work on guidelines and might get through this time- 05:32, 01/12/2013 Same way here~ I've already pretty much given up on guidelines for the night and it's only been five minutes. It's only a bit of coding and file uploading, so I'll go ahead and do it. -Is saving the chart thingy that goes on top of nominations pages for when not brain dead and not needing to go somewhere in the morning- On the bright side I have free time tomorrow to sit at the computer. (hopefully) 05:44, 01/12/2013 Okay, they're all created. I'm gonna take a last crack at the guidelines and go to bed. I'll save the big templates for tomorrow. If I can't go to sleep I might get back on, but probably only do chararts, since I've been neglecting them for a while. 06:12, 01/12/2013 Approval Page You want to test out the approval page tomorrow? I did Sneezepaw's kit charart. ( I used a random generator named the WW random page button) And I'm not sure if he'd be considered all gray, or gray and white, like he's supposed to be. So, you wanna try it out? I swear I'll have that part of the guidelines done, Ima doing it now. 08:19, 01/12/2013 Allrighty, I finished the guidelines (they be on my drafts page) and I'll have him up in just a little bit. 23:53, 01/13/2013 It's my timestamp that's doing that. I changed the font of my time on the WW and apparently it traveled onto here. >.> I'm not even using it. If it's a problem, I know you can't edit in source on kindles and stuff, I can just type out time and be a few seconds off, or if I'm only on here I can remove the timestamp coding. Sneezykit should be approved in a little bit, and I'll archive him, so the page should go back to normal then. =) 01:09, 01/17/2013 01:09, January 17, 2013 (UTC) PCA Updates~ Hey, I'm going to go ahead and create the Tweak Nominations Page and Tweak page for use. Tweak nominations would be nominating the images for tweaks/redos. Just stop by on the nomination page once and a while and vote for or against it. ( and ) I'm going to keep a list of approved tweaks and redos on it as well. The tweaks page will be for posting tweaks and redos, to keep them separate from original chararts. The guidelines will be done real soon, there's only a little bit to add. And so.. yeah. Just keeping you updated. 04:21, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Also, please go look at the tweak page, my redone Bramblestar is posted for approval. =) 02:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Couple of Things Thing 1: I put up a nomination for Cinderheart to be redone on the tweak nomination page, so that's there. Thing 2: I'm still alive! I just haven't had internet for the past few days. We were having a Star Wars marathon at my friends house for her birthday. But I'm back on the clock now~ Thing 3: I'm just about finished with the PCA guidelines, there's just a tiny bit to add/fix, so could please read over it and tell me any additions or suggestions. (In like 20 mins. of me posting this) Thing 4: I'm going to work on the PCA page a bit, but I'm not really going to change what's on it, just where it is. Think 5: I'm going to start focusing on Project Trivia some more, so expect more ideas from that aspect of the wiki. Okay maybe that was more than a couple things, but oh well. 20:31, 01/21/2013 Exam week was last week for me x.x And I'm just about finished with the PCA guidelines. A few things came up and I couldn't finish earlier. And another thing now xD. Hopefully I finally finish that month long (I think) project soon. 00:10, 01/22/2013 Just a Little Notice Well, life is eating away at me even on weekends, so I'm not going to be quite as active. D: I'll try and get on and make edits here and there but it's stunning the amount of times school's taking. So, I figured I'd tell you that so you don't think I've disappeared or something. -Knows lifes taking up your time too- (On a side note I think I finally figured out a good tortie style, so I think I can start doing them.) 07:09, 01/28/2013 Agh yes. I added some from CJ and YS when Cloudstar's Journey came out but I need to update for the Sun Trail and stuff. There's a /bunch/ of cats. 01:13, 03/8/2013 It be updated with The Sun Trail characters. 01:37, 03/8/2013 Yeah, hopefully~ Spring Break is next week for me, so hopefully I'll be on then~ 02:02, 03/8/2013 Re: Lol No not really. I just randomly felt like doing something productive? 03:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ooooh Pretty color scheme .O. I might change the colors on the charart pixel template some for a better color to go with purple. ouo 21:59, 04/2/2013 xDDDDDDDDD Poor you. *pats* Both the trees and the purple are pretty~ I don't even know what the controls look like so I can't help ya here, sorry. Imma slink off and rollback my edits now 23:00, 04/2/2013 It be fixed. Yey~~ 23:04, 04/2/2013 Yes, Shimmer/Daisey, I am talking to you at my own risk:) I was wondering if, about two things, can you make me a charart and can you help me change my signature? You know when you click/press the sig button, your screen name comes up with the date, time, etc...? Can you help me change mine? Sincerely from the person who has no friends because I like Shredtail, Ivorysnow (talk) 13:43, June 30, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I really like your profile!!! Yes, Shimmer/Daisey, I am talking to you at my own risk:) I was wondering if, about two things, can you make me a charart and can you help me change my signature? You know when you click/press the sig button, your screen name comes up with the date, time, etc...? Can you help me change mine? Sincerely from the person who has no friends because I like Shredtail, Ivorysnow (talk) 13:44, June 30, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I really like your profile!!! The above, I am sorry it shone twice, but my charart is below: Gender: Female Pelt: Black and frosty white she cat Eyes: Deep baby blue Accessories: nicked ears, long scar down flank Rank: expecting queen Name: Ivorysnow You don't have to do this if you don't have the time. It's just that I have never had someone make a charcat before for me, so would love it if you made one for me... Thanks! (bunches of honey...!) Ivorysnow (talk) 13:51, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Trivia May I please make a Trivia Page for Ivypool? ~YoungChamp~ (talk)